


down a hill

by wordsfaiil



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Disabled Jake Dillinger, Established Relationship, Jake's wheelchair has Top Speed, Jakey D is a grumpy boy !!!!, M/M, Rich doesnt have any impulse control, Trans Rich Goranski, he looks after his boyfriend tho, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfaiil/pseuds/wordsfaiil
Summary: "Rich, home slice, dickchard, you're not suggesting we actually go down it... are you?"Rich shrugged even though Jake couldn't see, "It might be fun?""Rich, no.""Okay, we're gonna do it.""RICH!"





	down a hill

Rich gripped onto the handles of Jake's wheelchair tightly and both he and Jake stared warily at the road in front of them, which was really just a ginormous hill. _A giant boner of a hill_ , Rich thought.

"So... what do we do about this, because I've got nothing." Rich gripped on tighter, because jesus christ, he wasn't about to send his boyfriend zooming down a hill on his own. Jake's legs would probably get crushed again.

Jake adjusted himself nervously in his seat and held onto the arm rests. "Dude, maybe wheel me back a bit first, because I'm shitting myself."

Rich stepped back and made sure to dig his feet forcefully into the ground as he wheeled him back and towards him slowly. He stopped at a safe distance and the taller boy turned slightly, so that he could look up at Rich. He squinted as the blinding sun hit his face and moved so Rich's figure could block it out.  
It was one of the many reasons he liked to push Jake about in his chair, because he was actually tall enough that Jake had to look up at him for once. Rich picked a little at the worn handles and leaned down to kiss Jake's nose, which had scrunched up because of the sun. 

"I honestly have no shitting idea how to deal with this." Rich leaned back up and stared at the hill as if he could flatten it out by giving it the stink eye. Nope. Well, it was worth a shot.

Jake slumped back and groaned. He pressed his hands to his face for a moment, then pulled them away. "Maybe turn back and go a different way?" he suggested.

"Jakey," Rich sighed and spoke pedantically, his lisp added to the effect, "Might I remind you that my legs are short as fuck and I've pushed you across town for a whole entire hour now. There's no turning back, man. We're five minutes away!"

"It's been half an hour, actually. But thats not the point, we'd have to go down a fucking massive hill, Rich!" Jake seemed agitated and gestured his arm at it. "This is why I should've brought my crutches. Uuuuuugh." 

"We wouldn't have got this far with them, dude, and you wouldn't get down this shitfuck of a hill with them anyway. You'd topple over like a cute, drunk, baby giraffe." Rich giggled at the last part and let go of one handle to ruffle his boyfriend's hair. The soft, frosted tipped strands were super soft and also very yank-able... but Rich already knew that. Okay, woah, not the time. "Like, c'mon man." 

"Rich, home slice, dickchard, you're not suggesting we actually go down it... are you?"

Rich shrugged even though Jake couldn't see, "It might be fun?" 

"Rich, no."

"Okay, we're gonna do it." 

" _RICH!_ "

"3" Rich rolled a little forward and adjusted his grip.

"I swear to fuck I'm rolling out of this thing."

"2" A little closer, just at the tipping point. 

"RICH, IF YOU KILL ME-"

"3 2 1 GO!" Rich yelled, zipped forward down the hill and held on for dear life. Feet tucked up in the air as they rocketed down the hill. They whizzed past cars which felt like they were the same speed as them. Rich whooped in joy. Jake screamed like a hyena the whole way down. Then they skidded to an abrupt stop by a lamppost.  
They both panted breathlessly for a few moments, adrenaline buzzed through them. Then Rich fell to the floor and held his stomach as he roared with laughter.  
Jake still had a white knuckled grip on his arm rests and he stared at the cracked ground of the sidewalk with wide, shocked eyes. He blinked a few times and pried his fingers one-by-one off the arm rests and shakily wheeled himself round to Rich. The smaller boy had put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughs and rolled about as he tried to contain it.

"You-" Jake croaked and pointed a shaky finger at his boyfriend whose legs now wheeled in the air, his face was split into a huge grin, "-are so dead."

"That was-" Rich spoke round a bark of laughter and wiped his laughing tears away, "-so much fun oh my _GOD_. Jake you screamed the whole way down like _aaaAAAAAH_ " He imitated Jake's scream and his laughter slowly turned into chuckles as he shoved himself to sit upwards. Jake stared down at him, red faced and still kind of terrified.

"As soon as I can stand properly, I'm putting you in this stupid chair and shoving _you_ down this mother-shitter hill on your own." Jake snapped and Rich flinched at the tone, which made Jake's gaze soften and he let out a deep breath."I guess at least we're down the hill now, dude." 

Rich visibly relaxed and tipped his head forward to rest against Jake's knee. "That was the most best and worst thing I've ever done, holy shit." he smiled and ran a hand through Rich's hair and then his eyes widened as he looked behind Rich, because there were actual skid marks down the hill caused by his wheelchair.

"You're a stupid little shit with no impulse control, but I really like you, so I'm letting you off." Jake shook his head and flicked Rich on the ear. "Now get your shortass off the floor and get us to Wendy's, because I need a huge burger right now. I think I shit myself for real."

Rich heaved himself upwards and wobbled a little on his legs. He brushed some dirt off his arms and winced as the gritty stones rubbed away painfully from the burn scars and Jake helped him gently. Rich gave him a peck as a thank you and then latched onto the handles of Jake's chair and spun him around. "Jakey?"

"Richy?" Jake stared at the stores as they walked/wheeled by and then noticed the people who passed them by and walked in and out of shops. He wondered if they'd seen the whole thing. Probably. He sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. He had the most childish boyfriend in the entire fucking world.

"D'you think I could make you scream like that in bed?" Rich poked Jake's neck who collapsed in on himself at the ticklish spot.

"Fuck no." He reached back and jabbed Rich in the stomach who tried not to fall over and giggle again. Jake hid his warm face as he rested it in his hand when he propped his elbow up on his arm rest.

"I'm gonna make that a challenge, because damn babe, I think you broke the sound barrier and thats a fucking talent. It's also kinda hot."

"I hate you so much."

"Well, I like you very much, so suck it."

 

They turned up at Wendys just before Michael and Jeremy got there and after they greeted each other, before they went to go in, Michael stopped them all. "Wait... you two look... ruffled. Like, you know _that_ kinda ruffled." He squinted at the couple and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Hah! You would know, Mikey." Rich smirked at Michael and Jeremy whose faces turned crimson, "and Jeremy, so it seems."

Jeremy spluttered and waved his arms around like the noodles they were, "W-what are you- What are you even saying Rich?! We haven't even! Done that ! At all so we wouldn't - know. I ? Maybe from porn or, or something I-"

Jake snorted and they all knew he would've clapped a hand down on Jeremy's tensed shoulders if he could've reached, "Calm down, man, you don't wanna die before we even go in. Die choking on a fry or something." Jeremy actually looked comforted at that comment and he looped an arm through Michael's. "Anyway, love birds, Rich actually made a situation again."

"Ooooh, what kinda situation? Spill the beans, boys." Jenna suddenly appeared between them all, which made everyone jump, her phone in her hand was at the ready like it always was. Her purple nails matched her phone case and they all knew Christine was gonna compliment it.

Rich grinned and craned his neck round Michael's shoulders to see that Brooke and Chloe were already at a table inside the restaurant. Brooke had started braiding Christine's hair into a french plait and they were already gossiping by the looks of it. Rich turned to them all and raised an eyebrow expertly (he'd practiced a lot,) "I'm gonna tell you how I made Jake scream. Really loud."

"Oh ew, Rich, we don't need another porn story. Lets go in." and Jenna pushed past and opened the doors of Wendys, only to look back to wink at Rich and waved her phone.

" _Whhhhy._ " Michael groaned at Jenna and shuffled in after her.

Jake turned back and looked grumpily up at Rich as they paused by the door which gratefully, Jeremy held open from inside, "Don't you dare." Jake warned with a glare.

"Oh, I dare. Anyway lets get that burger. Thanks, Jerry, my homey."

They rolled in and when Rich smirked at the squad, they ushered him and Jake to sit down as quick as possible. Jenna's phone at the ready.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuh this was stupid and i don't like it lmao sorry it sucks (i just wanted to write more Richjake bc ppl were asking for me to write more!! -hopefully i'll crank out some better stuff soon)
> 
> when i was a kid i used to find big hills, sit on my skateboard and just roll all the way to the bottom and end up with scraped up elbows and legs, bc i'd go so fast i'd fall off. so i thought, hey, Rich would push Jake about in his wheelchair anyway, so he 100% would roll them down a hill really fuckin fast  
> tbh i wouldn't let Rich push me anywhere in a wheelchair for that exact reason
> 
> i keep thinking to myself...why didn't they both just get a taxi ??? or a bus ??? but this is fiction and i can do what i want
> 
> send me richjake requests pLEASE !!!! i'm not gonna be able to write stuff if i have nothing to inspire me rip
> 
> follow my tumblr if you wanna: w0rdsfail


End file.
